Love and Affection
by BrittanaWatson
Summary: Brittany is turning 19 and her brithday present from her bestfriend and cousin...a gorgeous Latina, waiting for her behind a hotel door. Smut. On-shot. I don't own anything Glee except this fic.


A/N: So I had this in my head for a couple days and I just needed to write it. It's a little One-Shot, though I guess it could turn into a multichapter but I don't know if I'd get to it anytime soon.

Anyway, here it is!

* * *

"Come on, Pierce!" You hear your best friend laugh as a large hand grabs yours and helps you out of his truck.

You had moved to LA with Puck and your cousin Sam after finally graduating from hick town Lima in Ohio, only three months ago. You and Sam's families lived within ten minutes from each other's house and spent almost every day together since Sam was born a year after you. You were overjoyed when your Auntie was pregnant and was going to give you someone to play with besides Lord Tubbington. Since you met him in the hospital you two have been the best of friends, more like siblings than cousins actually; which was more than fine because neither of you had actual siblings.

Puck on the other hand you met in Kindergarten and instantly disliked him the second you laid your blue eyes on his stupid strip of hair and lame muscle shirt. You had only changed your mind when you were being bullied for wearing small leg warmer on your tiny arms. Two larger boys were standing in front of a slide, making you cower as they picked on you, and Puck stood at the top of the slide before running down and jumping on the darker ones back, taking him to the ground before kicking the lighter boy in the knee and having them scurry off in fear. That's when you decided he could be your other brother and you invite him to go with you to Sam's after school to introduce them.

You and Puck weren't the smartest in school and ended up held back the last year of middle school to do it over again. But it all worked in both of your favors because that just meant you got to start high school with Sam at the same time and you were going to be the oldest in your classes.

Now you're here…somewhere. It's your birthday, February 1st, and you have a freaking blindfold over your eyes as Sam and Puck lead you wherever after leaving a club. You turned 19 today, and somehow that's a big deal.

"It'd be easier if I could see!" you say in frustration as you stumble over another damn rock, Puck's hand wrapping around your bicep to keep you up.

"A little more, Britt; then you'll get your surprise." Puck said excitedly, and you narrow your covered eyes behind the bandana.

"If it's my surprise, why do you sound so happy about it?" you question and hear Sam chuckle. You smile and turned to the side, even though you couldn't see your cousin.

"Believe me Britt, you'll love it."

"Fine. But can one of you just give me a piggy back? I'm tripping over everything because I'm blind!" you whine and let out a surprise yelp when two arms lift you up. "Thank you." You laugh and hear Puck's distinct laugh follow.

"No problem, Britt. Now quiet. You're ruining the feel."

"Whatever, I'm totally rolling my eyes just so you know."

"Noted" Puck chuckles and you stop talking as the two boys walk you wherever you're going.

* * *

"Almost there. You can walk now." Your feet touch the ground as Puck puts you down, and take his hand, Sam taking your other one as you walk forwards, chilled air hitting you. You hear people talking and quiet music playing, hearing the click, click of your pump heels against the hard floor. Sam comes to a stop and you hear a loud ding before you're being pulled into what you assume is an elevator.

"Where the hell are we!" you ask desperately.

"You'll see, just be patient." Sam says and you huff. Another ding goes and your led out of the elevator, now walking over carpet.

"Jesus!" you squeak in panic as your heels catches on the carpet and an arm wraps around you, keeping you up.

"Pick up your feet. I don't need to pay for no hospital bill."

"I love how caring you are Puck." You smile and are pulled to a stop once again. You hear a click and your smile widens. "Are we here?" you ask excitedly, finally going to be able to see your surprise. You hear the boys hum in reply and let one of them lead you around.

"Okay, just sit here and we'll be right back." Sam said.

"And don't take the blindfold off until we say!" Puck adds in quickly before you feel a kiss on your forehead. "Just enjoy yourself alright?" Puck whispers to you and you furrow your brows before feeling another kiss pressed against your head.

* * *

You tap your fingers on the arms of the chair, waiting for the two boys and perk up when you hear a door open and close.

"Puck? Sam?" you call. You really just want to take this damn thing off already and get what's yours. "Can I take this off now?" Your head turns left to right quickly as you strain your ears to hear the music that just turned on and you start getting antsy.

**Ain't nothin' wrong with it...**

The first words from the song are pair with the faint sound of tapping, and you start getting freaked out a bit.

"Sam? C-can I take the thing off now?" you ask shakily because this is just fucking creepy. The tapping gets closer and you feel yourself actually shaking.

**I don't wanna give you the wrong impression**

The clicking stops in front of you and you snap your head to face the front when you get hit with an aroma of warm vanilla.

**I need love and affection**

"Don't be scared, baby…" you gasp at the girl's voice and how it hits your ear, and bit your tongue. "You can take it off now." Despite being given permission to take the thing off, you can't. Your hands are gripping the arms of the chair so tight that you're sure your knuckles are whiter than the rest of your body.

**And I hope I'm not sounding too desperate**

You whimper at the girl's husky chuckle and shiver when you feel hands working on the knot of the blindfold. When you feel it being removed, you cautiously open your eyes and swallow.

**I need love and affection**

"Now…a little birdie asked me to make sure you had a good time tonight, seeing as it's your birthday; which by the way reminds me…" You gulp as hands run down the front of your torso from behind you, lips grazing your ear as the girl whispers, "_Happy Birthday_", before bringing her hands back to herself.

**Love, love, love, love and affection**

"Um…t-thank y-you" you swallow and hear that delicious chuckle. You turn your head to the side slightly as the girl walks forwards, dropping your mouth open as you run your eyes over her. The girl was perfectly tanned with dark brown hair done in beautiful waves as they flowed down her back. She wore a short shiny, satin red robe that stopped just below her ass, and black stiletto pumps. You could only see the back because she hadn't turned around but damn if she looked even half as good as her…

"You're welcome, _Brittany_." She cut your thoughts with her voice and turned around slowly, smirking at you. "_Very_ welcome."

**Love, love, L-O-V-E-E-E and affection**

"Holy Christ…" you breathe, staring at her. Dark mocha eyes stare back at you before you run your eyes down to her plump lips. Her tongue runs over her top lip teasingly and you whimper, lifting your eyes back to hers at her light chuckle. "Wh…um…what's y-your name?"

"I have many. Snixx, Satan, Aphrodite, Devil's Princess…which do you prefer, gorgeous?" the brunette asks you. You run your eyes down to her legs, god those legs, and back up.

**Oh baby, I'm not asking for the world, maybe  
You can give me what I want**

"Y-you're actually name." you say nervously and the girl seems taken back by your answer. She narrows her eyes at you for a moment before the smirk returns to her face and she slowly saunters, seductively, over to you. Your eyes involuntarily close as she spreads your legs with hers and stands between them, leaning her face right in front of yours.

"My name…?"

**Baby, come hold me tight and when I'm drowning save me  
Give it to me on a daily  
If I'm your girl say my name boy**

You nod, fluttering your eyes open and staring at the brown orbs doing the same to you. She smirks and nudges your nose with hers, before leaning in by your ear and whispering her name.

"Santana…" you say quietly, testing it out and watching her as she pulls back completely.

"Now that we have the formalities out of the way." She pauses, bringing her hands to the belt of her robe. "Let's get things started, shall we?" she teases. Your eyes eagerly watch her slowly untie the belt until it's her hands holding the robe closed. You glance up to her eyes and she smiles playfully, and seductively, before torturously letting it drop from her body. Your mouth goes dry and you feel wet heat between your legs as you take her in, in a sexy black bra and matching lace thong.

**Let me know I'm in control**

"I'm going to faint" you say to yourself as you watch Santana start towards you. She takes your hands in her own and pulls your gently from the chair, moving you both to the large bed before pushing you down onto it.

Your eye go wide as Santana crawls over you until her face is hovering yours, and swallow once again. Her eyes flicker between both of yours and down to your lips before she leans in and barely brushes hers against them. You hold back an embarrassing moan and flutter your eyes open as Santana's hands go to the hem of your shirt and pull it up over your head. You watch as she tosses it away with a look of distaste for the thing before she returns her eyes to you.

"Oh how I love me some abs" she chuckles and runs a finger from your collar bone down the valley of your covered boobs, down your stomach. You twitch underneath her finger and let out a shaky breath when she stills at the top of your skinny jeans. She looks at you, arching a brow, and you smile faintly nodding. She nods and shuffles down as she unzips them, pulling them off. "Come here, baby" she husks, beckoning you to follow her as she backs off the bed. You shuffle forwards until you're sitting on the edge and gasp when she straddles your lap.

**We both grown so how we feel we can let it show  
I I I, won't play around  
I I I, I wanna lay you down**

Your face is directly in front of her boobs and you can't take your eyes off them, which makes the Latina chuckle and run a hand through your hair. "You can touch, Britt."

You look up to meet her eyes and she nods with a reassuring smile. You nervously bring your hands up and cup her covered boobs, giving a experimental squeeze and looking up at the girls face when she lets out a hum. "Go on." She nods and you squeeze again, watching in awe as she closes her eyes and tilts her head to the side. Her lips part and she lets out a sighs as you massage her boobs.

**I I I, I need you now, I need you now  
Oh oh**

You keep your left hand on her right boob as you move your right hand behind her and unclip her bra, pulling it down her arms and tossing it to the ground. She chuckles as you stare, mouth open, at her bare boobs, and grabs one of your hands, bringing it back to her chest. You both moan at the feel and you shift, feeling completely soaked through your panties.

"Hmm, Britt, that's so good" she says and you lean forwards, taking one of her nipple in your mouth. "Fuck…" she moans, arching her back as she tangles her right hand in your hair, the other running through her own. You suck, lick, and nip at her nipple before switching to the other and doing the same. "Britt…fuck…Britt, lay back" she tells you and you release her nipple with a wet pop, smiling sheepishly. She shakes her head with a smile and waits for you to lay back down before telling you to take off your bra. You do so quickly while she slips off your panties, and watch anxiously as she slips out of her heels and pulls her thong down her legs.

**I don't wanna give you the wrong impression  
I need love and affection**

She runs her eyes all over your body, licking her lips with darkened eyes, and climbs on top of you before hungrily crashing your lips together. You moan against her lips and part them, letting her tongue slip into your mouth. Your hands run up her thighs and over her back as she pulls from the kiss and trails hot, open mouthed kisses down your jaw and to your neck where she sucks, enticing a moan from you.

"Santana…please" you manage to get out and she stops her attack on your neck to look at your eyes. You stare at each other, breathing heavily, and somehow you feel like this isn't just one of her '_night's on the job_', but different. You know she's thinking the same thing when she swallows and glances at your lips. You cup her cheeks and pull her closer so you can kiss her, slowly, and with passion.

** And I hope I'm not sounding too desperate  
I need love and affection  
Love, love, love, love and affection**

Santana, pulls your bottom lip between her teeth as she pulls back and smirks at you with a wink before she lowers herself down your body. You shake with anticipation your hips jerk up at feeling her breath close to your wet core. You moan her name both loudly, and deeply when she runs her tongue through your folds, and throw your head back, gripping at the sheets with an intense grip.

**Love, love, L-O-V-E-E-E and affection**

She moans as she sucks on your clit and you open your mouth, letting out a guttural moan and gasping for breath. You feel her smile and blink, throwing your arm over your eyes when you feel her run two fingers through your folds and push inside.

"Oh fuck!" you moan, throwing your head back as your arm drops down to the bed, grabbing at the sheets again. Santana sucks on your sensitive bundle as she pumps her fingers quickly in and out of you, bringing you closer to the edge.

** Boy lately, you've been stingy with your time  
Got me wondering, I'm wondering if I'm on your mind  
Boy I just wanna be in your possession**

"S-so…cl-ose…_so_ close" you pant heavily, writhing on the bed as Santana brings you closer and closer to what you _know_ will be the heavies orgasm you ever had, or will probably have. Santana pulls her fingers out and you whimper in protest before your jaw drops as she pushes her tongue inside you. She holds down your hips as she pushes her tongue in and out, lapping through your folds before going back in and sucking. You're just about there when she brings her hand up and rubs your clit with her thumb, pushing you over the edge, hard. "SANTANA!" you scream, your legs trapping the Latina's head as you cum into her mouth.

**You say I'm the one you want so come express it**

Your body shakes from the aftershocks and you unclamp your legs around the girls head, dropping back onto the mattress and breathing heavily, completely out of breath.

"Hmm, how was that?" Santana asks quietly, crawling up your body. She kisses your lips and you can't even react because of how she tired you out. She giggles at this and nudges her nose with yours, before laying down beside you.

"G-good" you get out and she looks at you. "M-more…" you swallow, "More than good. M-mind b-blowing." You finish and Santana smiles, letting out content sigh.

**Don't slip, don't slip  
Cause a nigga might push up on it**

You let out a breath, feeling your body start to calm down, and look at the Latina, her eyes closed softly as she breaths steadily. You smile wickedly and in one swift movement you're straddling her and her eyes are wide open, and dark with lust.

"Your turn, San" you whisper in her ear, feeling her shiver beneath you before you pull back with your bottom lip between your teeth. She looks at your lips and you lean in, kissing her softly. "I'm going to rock your world." You whisper and she just nods dumbly, watching as you position yourself between her legs.

**Don't really wanna lose this moment  
Why window shop when you own this?**

I stare at her glistening core, hungrily, before looking back at the Latinas face, her eyes watching me, biting her lip in anticipation. I feel myself getting wet again and run my hands over her thighs before climbing back up and kissing her breathless. She gasps when we break for air and her chest lifts and falls heavy as I kiss my way down her body until I get to her center. I hold back from just going at it, and go lower, kissing the insides of her thighs and making her shutter.

**I I I don't put it down  
I I I don't fuck around**

"Britt, please! I want you so bad" Santana begs and you look back at her with a smirk, making her moan just from your look.

**I I I want you now, I want you now, oh oh whoah**

Santana opens her mouth, probably to plead, and you stop her by running your tongue painfully slow through her folds. Santana lets out a deep moan and tangles her hands in your hair as you run your tongue between her legs. "Br-Britt…inside. I need you inside." She says and you hum, sending vibrations through the girl and making her gasp. You push your tongue inside her and she clenches around your tongue, before relaxing and shaking.

**I don't wanna give you the wrong impression  
I need love and affection  
And I hope I'm not sounding too desperate**

You drink up her juices and lift your head, looking at her in confusion. She hides her face behind her hands and you smile faintly, singing her name quietly as you crawl up her body.

"That's so embarrassing…" you hear her mumble and you giggle at how adorable she's being.

"Santana…" the Latina pulls her hands away a bit to look at you and you smile adoringly at her, moving her hands to place a soft, slow kiss to her lips. She hums and wraps her arms around your neck, wrapping her legs around your waist and pulling you down flat on top of her.

**I** **need love and affection  
Love, love, love, love and affection  
Love, love, L-O-V-E-E-E and affection**

You two kiss minutes straight, without taking breaths, and when you do you stare at each other's eyes, only to get turned on again and crash your lips back together. You didn't realize you started grinding against each other until Santana moans into your mouth, and drops her hands to your ass, pushing you down against her further. You roll your hips down as she rolls her up and moan at the contact, resting your foreheads together as you move.

**Can you love me for poor (let me know)?  
I'm searching for my soul  
Whoever turned you cold (beat this)**

You feel like there's a coil in your stomach winding tightly as you grind against Santana's thigh, her doing the same to you, and quicken your speed, hearing yours and Santana's pants and moans quickly fill the room.

**You need to let 'em know  
I can work miracles (what's up?)  
I work it physical (physical)**

"Close" Santana breathes and you nod, pressing your lips to hers desperately as you build yourselves up to your breaking points.

**And when I love you close,  
You can feel my heart beating thru my clothes**

"BRITTANY!"

"SANTANA!" you both moan, your bodies stilling as you cum against each other's thigh, hips jerking, and hearts beating erratically in sync.

**I don't wanna give you the wrong impression  
I need love and affection**

The room is filled with heavy panting as you lay against Santana, her arms around your waist.

**And I hope I'm not sounding too desperate  
I need love and affection**

You lift yourself up onto your elbows, on each side of the girls head, and you look down at her intently as she stares at you with the same thoughtful look.

**Love, love, love, love and affection**

The two of you communicate with your eyes, silently asking questions of whether this is the last time you'll see each other and if it was just another random hook up, set up from work. Santana smiles and you do as well, knowing the answer.

**Love, love, l.o. and affection**

It won't be the last time you see each other. It's not the end. It's the beginning of something neither of youexpected our night would bring you.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think. Multichapter or not. **

**Song is Love Song by Rihanna ft. Future**


End file.
